


Magnifique

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sort Of, aki is at university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: Sherry and Aki share a morning together while Sherry tries to make her blush
Relationships: Izayoi Aki/Sherry LeBlanc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Magnifique

Sherry rose to her knees, wrapping the sheets around herself as she made her way to the edge of the bed. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" she asked softly.

Aki froze in the process of filling her bag, looking up with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

Sherry tilted her head, a curious smile forming as she traced Aki's cheek with her fingers. "You are surprised, mon petit chou-fleur? Surely a woman as enchanting as you is accustomed to such compliments."

Aki blushed deeper as she turned her head to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Such compliments usually aren't delivered so genuinely." She said, straightening.

"Ah, mon amour," Sherry whispered, shaking her head. "You deserve genuine compliments daily."

Aki pressed her hand to her face. "You always know how to make me blush," she whispered.

"Hm," Sherry laid her hand over Aki's, "good thing it is such an exquisite look on you."

Aki removed her hand and grabbed Sherry's, guiding it closer to press a kiss into her palm.

Sherry hummed as she pulled her hand away from Aki's kiss and used it to pull her closer. "Truly gorgeous" she said, pressing a kiss to her right cheek. "Charming," a kiss to her jaw, "dazzling," to her chin, "handsome," to her left jawline, "stunning," her left cheek, "magnificent," her forehead, "ravishing," a kiss to her nose. "Enticing," she whispered, pulling her in to kiss her deeply.

Aki pulled away slowly, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips, and her face completely red. "What I am," she said, trying to hide her smile as she opened her eyes, "is going to be late to class if I let you get me back in bed."

"Aahh," Sherry fell back onto the bed dramatically. "Why has fate cursed me to love a brilliant woman who wants to be a doctor?"

Aki laughed and shook her head, leaning across the bed to kiss Sherry once more. "I love you too."

Sherry pouted on the bed as Aki stood up and continued filling her bag. "I will see you tonight?" Sherry asked.

"Assuming you can survive the day without me, yes," Aki replied.

"It will be a challenge," Sherry mused. "But I suppose I will push myself through it for your sake."

"Oh, thank you for your noble sacrifice," Aki said, waving goodbye as she headed towards the door. "For the record though, the reason you make me blush so much is that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Sherry sat up at that, determined to have the last word when it came to flirting, but Aki had already closed the door.


End file.
